


i want these words to make things right

by bennybentacles



Series: bad things happen bingo [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Gun Violence, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Incest, Robbery, this is rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: it was fine, it's not like this is his first rodeo anyways//prompt filled: taking the bullet
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: bad things happen bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913851
Kudos: 50
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	i want these words to make things right

it had been a good day, it was a good day, they planned this to be a good day yet why did it escalate this quickly? one second there was peace and then the alarm started blaring and men in black came barrelling in barricading every exits and asking everybody to put their hands in the air

_"Klaus no matter what happens do not fucking talk"_

when the day started Klaus and Ben planned to go to the library to return Ben's books which are already late _Ben, this would be recorded on my library card— of course i care about that it has my name on it idiot_. it was gonna be a good day

_" hey im sorry Ben but i think they are gonna kill that little kid — hey motherfuckers can't even fight someone your own size?"_

after the library they had planned to eat at mcdonald's because Ben wanted french fries and Klaus wanted ice cream so a win-win if you ask any of them. it was supposed to be a good day

_"Klaus you are a fucking idiot"_

their day had started good, with all of them eating breakfast on their dining room, with Klaus bothering Five every other minute while Diego tried to put apple slices on Luther's plate without him noticing. Ben sat on the end of the table, unseen to anyone but Klaus as he read the newspapers that Klaus had spread out for him.

_"shes just a kid, she wont fucking fight you— go to your mother little girl— okay no need to point it at me!"_

after breakfast they went to the library, with Klaus complaining the whole time because he can and Ben can only grin at his brother because it's his time to choose their first destination and _Klaus stop whining! maybe if you wore shoes that you're comfortable in then your huge feet won't hurt_

_" put your hands up or else i will fucking blow your head!"_

they had spent three hours on the library, with Ben constantly changing his mind, unable to decide on which book to borrow despite the fact that they had agreed last night that Ben can only change his mind twice. fifteen books later and Klaus can't help but just let ben pick more books because ben deserves it

_" do you know that this get up of your is really pushing the stereotypical robber? is this intentional or is this the only good outfit in your closet"_

after the library they went to Vanya's apartment because they had to drop off Ben's book because _its heavy Ben why would you make my twiggy arm carry all those books? why do you even need all those books? you mean to tell me that this book on archeology is for you too?!?_

_"Klaus please stop talking somebody had called 911 Klaus— Klaus please i know that there are innocents here but i think this bastard is a second away from shooting you"_

they went to mcdonald's after that. Klaus had ordered fries and ice cream and nothing else. it had been a good meal, even with the looks that Klaus had received because to other people, he was just talking to himself. 

_"hey fucker maybe if you stopped shouting at the kid then maybe she would stop"_

they were on the way home. they just stopped by the grocery store to buy grocery for the academy. it was supposed to be a quick in and out, they just couldn't find the damn pickles. one moment Klaus and Ben were arguing about where the pickles must've be in and the next moment the alarm blared and people came with guns on their hands and suddenly Klaus is in Vietnam, in the mausoleum, in the bank with nothing but his schoolboy shorts and his wit. 

_"if you don't shut that fucking kid up i will blow her little head"_

Klaus wasn't planning in being the hero, he was more than content to cower on the aisle, possibly even escape if he can. he was already on his way to escape when he saw one of the robber pointing his gun on a kid, she's just a kid and suddenly Klaus is in Vietnam with his own gun pointed at a Vietcong who can possibly be older than 14 and he had to fire because the only alternative is him dying and he really didn't want to die.

_"have you never seen a kid before? they cry when you pressure them idiot"_

the kid, she must be just five. she had two pigtails in her head with ribbon keeping it in place and she started wailing when the barrel of a gun pointed at her . Klaus knew the look on the robbers face, he felt it snap into his face whenever he had to kill another Vietcong. it was the realization that he had to kill innocent people to gain what they are fighting for, to win the war, to go home with his siblings after a mission well done, and in the robbers case, to rob a store.

_" what if i just blow your pretty head instead huh?"_

Ben looked at Klaus and at the kid and he knew his stupid brother would play the self sacrificing idiot again. it was a dance that he had seen way too many times, with Luther at the rave, Emily at the alleyway because some guy thought her body was for the taking, with Matt at the rehab center because if Klaus didn't step in the boy would be homeless and Matt had wanted to stay sober. Ben knew that he would have to see Klaus hurt once more. 

_"Klaus please stop taunting them the police are on their way please"_

the police are a block away, their sirens harsh in the quiet night alerting the robbers. Klaus knew these stupid robbers are gonna shoot someone just for the thrill and just because they can and when the little girl cried again, the robbers gun find itself pointed at the kids head once again

  
_"KLAUS!"_

it had been a split second decision, she's just a kid and she wouldn't have made it. Klaus took a look at the robbers trigger finger and back to the kid and run, turning in his back and shielding the little girl from the view, from the ghost at the mausoleum, from the harshness of the war, from the bullets that should've hit her, that could've hit her. 

_"THIS IS THE POLICE PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"_

three bullets. two at his back and one to his side when another robber shot from far away. Klaus took one look at the kid, who is safe before he slowly sank on his knees, hands flopping to his side while he bit his lips because he can't cry out in pain because there is a kid who is looking at him with wide eyes and mouth opened in a silent scream.

_" hey benny boy i don't regret this okay, it was okay. i hope the kid knows that it's okay. can you think of the therapy that she would need in the future? god that would be awful"_

Ben stood at his brothers side as the police handcuffed the robbers, eyes never leaving his brother who is talking to him, saying more stupid things just like he did after Luther at the rave where he died, after Emily at the alleyway where Klaus didn't have a choice once again, after Matt at the rehab where Klaus was thrown out even though the drugs wasn't his

_"Klaus open your eyes! don't fucking sleep are you fucking kidding me if you fucking sleep im gonna strangle you"_

the last thing that Klaus remember seeing is ben pacing next to him while paramedics assessed his injuries and nothing more. at least the little girl would be fine, at least he is out of the mausoleum and the ghost wouldn't bother hin anymore. at least he was out of Vietnam and the napalm wasn't blocking his airways anymore.

it was a good day. it was supposed to be a good day and sadly luck isn't at their side because Klaus is bleeding out on the pristine white tile of the grocery store, eyes glassy while his lips is stretched into a sharp grin because he doesn't regret it, doesn't regret saving that little girl and he would never regret saving that little girl like how he save Luther at the rave, Emily at the alleyway and Matt at the rehab. it was a good day 

**Author's Note:**

> did i take the song title from thnks fr th mmrs by fall out boy? yes, i did. 
> 
> come yell at me @bennybentacles on tumblr


End file.
